


a month

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles eyes widened, unsure if he had just heard what he though he’d heard. Surely he hadn’t….</p>
            </blockquote>





	a month

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Stackson: You want me to do what?

Stiles eyes widened, unsure if he had just heard what he though he’d heard. Surely he hadn’t….

"Stilinski, come on, sometime today would be nice," Jackson snapped, gesturing impatiently for Stiles to join him by the bar.

"Excuse me, hold up," Stiles said, because he was still pretty sure he was hearing things, possibly going insane. "You want me to do what?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Five minutes Stilinski, pretend to be my boyfriend for five minutes and I’ll leave you alone for a week.”

Yeah, that’s what he thought he’d heard.

"A month," he said, because he was confused and surprised but he also wasn’t about to squander this opportunity. 

"Fine, a month, now come here."

Stiles barely took a step forward before Jackson was grabbing his hand and pulling him closer so that they were practically on top of each other. Jackson wrapped an arm around his waist, hand settling on his hipbone (and no he didn’t want to talk about the reaction his body was having to that thanks) just as a pretty blond girl appeared beside them.

"Hey Jackson," she said, eyes roaming over the two of them and settling on where Jackson was holding onto him. Stiles had no idea who she was but he had a feeling her and Jackson had gotten down together before, if the look she was giving them was anything to go by.

"Hey Sasha," he said. "I didn’t think I’d ever see you here."

She shrugged. “Trying something new. Who’s your boy toy?”

"Boyfriend," Stiles corrected (corrected?), narrowing his eyes. He was not a boy toy okay?

Jackson gave his hip a light squeeze and yeah, that wasn’t helping make anything less strange and confusing. Here he was, pretending to be Jackson’s boyfriend for whatever reason, and on the verge of popping a boner for him. He didn’t even  _like_  Jackson.

"Right," she said after an awkward moment. "Well, it was nice to see you Jackson."

"You, too" Jackson said, voice indicating that it was anything but, as she turned on her heel and strode away.

Jackson let his arm drop and Stiles took a step back. He needed distance, stat.

"Well that was weird," he said.

"Mention this to anyone and I’ll kill you."

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Whatever man, just remember, a month.”

"Yeah, yeah, a month, fine."

"Good, I’m glad we understand each other." 

Because he was going to need a month to get over this, maybe get his head examined. Definitely not to spend jerking off to porn featuring perfectly muscled blond douchebros. Definitely not that.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkliterati.tumblr.com/)


End file.
